BioShock Characters
Rapture was a city that attracted the world's best and brightest, or at least people who had come under the spell of Andrew Ryan's economic philosophy. There was a vast assortment of people who came to Rapture: from artists to scientists, from engineers to athletes. Below is a list of known citizens of Rapture who appeared in, or were mentioned in, BioShock. Main Characters *Andrew Ryan *Atlas *Brigid Tenenbaum *Frank Fontaine *Jack Major Characters *J.S. Steinman *Julie Langford *Peach Wilkins *Sander Cohen Minor Characters *Albert Milonakis *Angelina *Anna Culpepper *Anton Kinkaide *Anya Andersdotter *Bill McDonagh *Brenda *Charlie *Diane McClintock *Dieter Sonnekalb *Gregory *Hector Rodriguez *Jasmine Jolene *Johnny *Kyburz *Kyle Fitzpatrick *Lloyd Webster *Marianne Dellahunt *Mariska Lutz *Martin Finnegan *Masha Lutz *Pablo Navarro *Paparazzi *Pierre Gobbi *Roland Wallace *Rose *Samuel Lutz *Silas Cobb *Lt. SmithThe lieutenant on board the submarine at the wreckage of Apollo Air Flight DF-0301, seen during BioShock's bad ending. Lt. Smith is the man searching through the floating debris with a stick. *Steve Barker *Sullivan *Tasha Denu *Timmy H. *Winston Hoffner *Yi Suchong Mentioned Characters *Ada SmithGravestone in Arcadia reads "John Maynard Keynes, beloved son of Adam & Ada Smith". *Adam Smith *AlrichA Splicer depicted on the "Splicer" bulletin board in Sullivan's office in the Wharfmaster's Office. *AudreyLady Smith Splicer: "Audrey, Michelle, Peter, Thomas, William, Joseph… no wait, n-not Peter." *Augustus SinclairYi Suchong's Audio Diary: The Vita Chamber *BeckyJulie Langford's Audio Diary: The Lazarus Vector *C BeauchampEroded name plate over a doorway in Mercury Suites reads "C Beauchamp". *CharlesLady Smith Splicer: "Charles! I think the negro cook's been stealing. It's always like that with the coloreds. Take, take, take." *Cole *Mr. CoswellDucky Splicer: "Mr. Coswell?" *Demarche *EpsteinDiane McClintock's Audio Diary: Today's Raid *Faith FarthingworthDied April 14, 1942. Daughter of Horace and Jennifer Farthingworth. Her name is found on the head stones in the Tea Garden (Date of death contradicts the creation of Rapture unless her grave was moved to the city after its construction). *FloridaLady Smith Splicer: "Hm, my nerves must be shut. Florida, make me a hot toddy." *Gilbert Alexander *Horace FarthingworthThe father of Faith Farthingworth. Name is found on a head stones in the Tea Garden *J. YangA Fontaine Futuristics employee who performed an inspection on a circuitry board in Andrew Ryan's office in Rapture Central Control. *Jennifer FarthingworthThe mother of Faith Farthingworth. Name is found on a head stones in the Tea Garden *Joe''vo_babyjane_ground'' Baby Jane Splicer: "Oh Joe!" *JoeyPigskin Splicers: "Hey, come on— come on… Joey's gone, alright? You— you could come out, now." *John IsleySeen on a letter addressed to him, found across Rapture (the first one from the left in the source image). *John Maynard Keynes *Joseph *Mr. Kowalski''vo_babyjane_ground'' Baby Jane Splicer: "Shh, shh, shh. Mr. Kowalski, shh. I'll see, shh." *LetaYi Suchong's Audio Diary: Protection Bond *McGee *Michelle *PatrickSullivan's Audio Diary: Timmy H. Interrogation *Peter *RosenbergAndrew Ryan's Audio Diary: Working Late Again *S. Finneran M.D.A doctor working in the Medical Pavilion. His name is found on a sign, south of the Enwell Life and Health Group. *Sammy G.Peach Wilkin's Audio Diary: Putting the Screws On *Mr. Siegler''vo_drgrosman_exitcurious'' Dr. Grossman Splicer: "Mrs. Siegler, turns out there was nothing there! Who would have thought!" *SydneyLady Smith Splicer: "Hello? Oh, get the door, Sydney!" *Thomas *Trammel *Valette *William Removed Characters *Captain Cal Franklin''Vo_0_Planedive'' in streams_0_audio.fsb Captain of the Apollo Air Flight DF-0301. He was killed in the plane crash while attempting to pull up the plane. He was heard in removed audio. References de:BioShock Charaktere es:Personajes de BioShock fr:Personnages de BioShock ru:Персонажи в BioShock Category:BioShock Characters